


Fix This

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fix It Fic, J'onn is only there like a minute, but not tagging it as such, kinda Alex/Astra if you squint, s01ep13, so he barely counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex reaches Astra before J’onn arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote one fix it fic but I need another one because I am so far in denial that I can’t even begin to find my way out. So here you go, fix it number two.

The shots Alex fires as she repels down from the chopper are regretful but to her mind necessary. If she doesn't fire those shots Astra will complete her task and then fly away without a second glance back. The laser beams sever her repel line but she's close enough to the rooftop that while she'll be sore tomorrow, she's far from injured. Pushing herself to her feet she turns to face Astra, “I don’t want to fight you Astra.”

The older woman turns to face her, face impassive, except for her ever expressive eyes, the eyes that Kara inherited. A million emotions can be found in those eyes when nothing else can be determined from any other body cue. Astra’s eyes are revealing how grateful she is that Alex is alive because if Alex is alive then so is Kara, “I helped save my niece out of a sense of duty which does not extend to you.”

Alex takes a step forward, this absolutely has to work, Kara needs her family and Astra is her family as much as Alex. Whether the Kryptonian wants it or not Alex is determined to make her see reason, to save her. No matter how much it hurts in the process, she'll save Astra just like she saved Kara. “That’s not why you helped her. You love her. That’s how I know your heart isn’t in this war anymore.”

Astra’s hand wraps around her neck and Alex feels herself lifted off the ground only to then be pressed against a concrete barrier, her upper body precariously close to slipping over. She looks up at the woman holding her, the woman who has had more than one chance to kill her, to kill Kara. Astra could throw her over the barrier she’s holding Alex against now with only a twitch of her wrist, “You know nothing of me!” Astra snarls, her face close enough for Alex to see what she believes is fear in the other woman’s eyes, hidden under everything else.

“I know that you’ve had plenty of chances to kill me, and to kill Kara. But you haven’t because you don’t want to.” Alex sees it then, begins to do something she hasn’t done since her Grandma Jean stopped forcing her to go to church at twelve, she prays that J’onn will be late. She doesn’t want him to stop this, this has to happen, it is the only way she’ll ever get through to Astra and she needs to get through to Astra for more than just Kara. “Give it up, Astra,” the other woman’s grip tightens just a little. “Help us,” Alex rasps out softly. That’s when she sees it, she’s done it. The grip around her throat loosens almost imperceptibly and then in greater measure until Astra stumbles away from her.

“What have I done?” Astra mutters to herself, “I -” she looks up at Alex and she looks like she’s finally realizing what she’s lost but more so what she still has.

Alex moves forward, “We can fix this,” she promises.

Astra shakes her head, “We can’t,” she mutters, “no one will be able to stop him, he’s too -”

Gripping the Kryptonian’s upper arms Alex makes Astra meet her gaze, “Breathe, Astra, that’s an important part of this right now. Let your filter close in around you, let go of all the sounds and sights and smells, just focus on me.” Astra will never forgive Alex if this panic attack isn’t controlled by the time J’onn arrives, this Alex knows for sure. Slowly Astra calms, it takes long minutes and steadying breaths but slowly she does return to the rooftop.

When her breathing has returned to normal Astra stares at Alex, “How did you -”

“Kara used to have panic attacks,” Alex says quietly, “right after she came to us. I was the only one who could get through to her and bring her back to me.” She sees J’onn land behind Astra, “We need your help.”

Nodding Astra moves back to the power box, trying not to flinch when J’onn moves as if to stand between she and Alex, “I will not harm her, Martian,” she grounds out, teeth grinding together, “I am doing this for my Little One and for Brave One.” She opens the power box once more, hands grasping the box she just placed inside, causing it to become visible once more. She lifts it up and moves back to Alex, “We should get to Kara, Non will not be kind to her for long.”

“Fly us,” Alex says instantly and steps into Astra’s space while handing the box she slips from Astra’s grip back to J’onn.

“Alex,” he hisses.

Meeting Astra’s eyes Alex says quietly, “I trust her, J’onn, she won’t hurt us. We’ll meet you there.” She glances to J’onn who meets her eyes and then nods.

“If you harm her,” he says to Astra, “either of them -”

“I won't,” Astra says, she looks at him and then back to Alex, “I couldn't.” When her gaze returns to J’onn he sees what Kara and Alex see in her and nods, watching as Astra wraps her arms around Alex and pushes them off into the sky.

 


End file.
